youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AfroZer0
AfroZer0 (also known as Zero or Zerg) is an American DDLC Modder. He's also had his fair share of Sonic, Zelda, Mario, and plans to continue gaming on his channel. His girlfriend 3Monika4 or just Monika joined the channel later on the side via Discord. Zer0 live streams on Twitch and consistently keeps up a schedule unless it affects him or his girlfriend negatively in priorities. History Zer0's first video's on the channel consisted of Just Natsuki ( which was his fave at the time ) and Exit Music, His Mic quality/commentary as since then improved and has since then played Mario sunshine and released his Discord server which ash significantly improved over time and hit 1K, following towards his first Q&A Later on, he Decimated and destroyed everyone in Undertale's first playthrough and got M.onika A.fter S.tory which he most likely plays or leaves on every day from now on. After Sonic Adventure DX And Super Smash Bro's Ultimate He partook in an interview with a friend of his, going by the name on TheAmericanEagle - Creator of Fruits of the literature club Then going to play Minecraft with Monika, Bug, Eagle Since then he has been playing many more serious/hilarious/well-made/not-so-well-made mods and games Changing his stance on his favorite Doki, to the one and only Monika. Quotes * What if I like my milk on the rocks? Zer0 2020 CupHead 2PL * Im not gonna keep doing the Sayori voice, I might accidentally curse! - Zer0 2020, Cup Head 2PL * But nobody came.. haha yeah we get it already.. Zer0 2019 Undertale, Genocide * Okay, time for serious discussion guys I really have to get this off my chest.......... * Ocean man plays*¨ Zer0 - 2020 CupHead 2PL * "You know its a good pun when it causes someone to delete their entire existence" Zer0 2019 DDComedyClub * "Me sowwy momma. Me bad boy" - Zer0 2020 AB/DL? Fanfic Trivia *Zer0 is an S tier tsundere despite his claims *Current favorite Doki's in order - Monika, Natsuki, Sayori, MC, Yuri. *Exit Music is the only DDLC mod to make him cry so far since he started creating videos. Quoted from a call on Best of Zer0 2018, at 0:35 about his first thoughts and his shock *He can low-key voice act many characters to a certain extent of course, From Childlike Characters to Much older characters based on personality and a small range of accents however, accents nonetheless. He can also sing while playing other games like Cuphead, well, songs he knows the lyrics to anyways. *He has received many pieces of fanart, from Mae, RainoriRain, Sora101Ven, Natsuki being shown very few times which, if anytime is excited to see. *He has played 'Doki Doki Rainclouds' Once and it has kind of become a meme that heĺl never play it and joking if someone donated $150 that he do it no doubt. And thanks to MrRainbow donating $150, to everyone's surprise, he has played it again on camera this time for the sake of keeping his word despite everyone's protests. However, he made another donation pool on twitch to get rainclouds off, after the 5th stream of rainclouds, someone would have to pay $300 claiming that rainclouds Are ¨A Boss Battle, its gonna take a lot more to get rid of it now¨thinking no one would possibly donate that much. which not even 10 minutes after, it was paid off by a Notorious Yurian before Monika came back. JFC. *Least viewed video Doki Doki Midas *Channels common phrases " ''-inserts activity- Tiiiiiiiime" " Oh..." "Wah!" and of course a lot of laughing, in general, if the game isn't too serious. *Constantly bashed lightly for having Purist is B tier, Purist gets bullied by his fanbase and they are not even virtually alive. *3Monika4s Cat has said ¨mrew..¨ which is translated towards 'Im disappointed in you¨ to Zer0 *If he can, Zer0 will create a ´best of Zer0´ every year to celebrate the current year and all the fun and/or deep moments we´ve had on the channel *Monika addresses not so serious problems as ¨Is this a '''Two-hug' sort of problem?¨ *After a Twitch User says "You're not that good at Mario Maker." Zero says "I never said I was good." Doki Doki Literature Club Mods Played ( in no particular order..) *Just Natsuki *Doki Doki Choice Based *Summer Hope *Doki Doki Blue Sky's *Just Us *Doki Doki Exit Music *DDLC Purist *The Normal VN *Monika Before Story *We Are The Literature Club *Doki Doki Behind Closed Doors *Fruits of The Literature Club *DDLC The Festival *Doki Doki Poems and Promises *Monika After Story *Our Time *Doki Doki Salvation *Doki Doki Twin Realities *Doki Doki Date Club *Doki Doki On The Run *Coldest Summer *Doki Doki Relapse *Doki Doki Love and Literature *Doki Doki Summertime *Doki Doki The Good Ending *Doki Doki Rainclouds *We Are The Literature Club 2 *Doki Doki Encore *Doki Doki A Lost Chapter *Doki Doki God Syndrome *Doki Doki Longer Roads *Doki Doki Rewind / Replay *Magical Literary Heroine Natsuki Saves the Literature Club *Doki Doki Interview Club *Doki Doki Project Outsider *DDLC Abridged *Disappearance of The Literature Club *Doki Doki One Last Memory *Doki Doki Somnium *DDLC Take Two *Doki Doki Comedy Club *Doki Doki A New Reality *Doki's and Dragons *The Yuri Parable *The New Literature Club *Doki Doki Midas *Doki Doki Lost Ascension *Doki Doki Divided Hearts *Doki Doki Ace Attorney *Doki Doki President Natsuki *Sayori Says No To Suicide *Fleeting Feelings *Doki Doki Murder Case *DDLC Nothing *DDLC Bake Off *DDLC Don't *A Date With Monika *DDLC Hypnopompic Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers